House Of Horror
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Calleigh is gang raped but doesn’t know whether to tell anyone, until one of the gang members is brought in for questioning for the case that she is working on, she looses her cool. CalleighRyan fic.
1. Chapter 1 Ice

**House Of Horror**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Summary:** Calleigh is gang raped but doesn't know whether to tell anyone, until one of the gang members is brought in for questioning for the case that she is working on, she looses her cool. Calleigh/Ryan fic.

**A/N:** In this story each chapter is written from a characters point of view. This chapter is from Calleigh's point of view. This story is set after Lost Son but before 10-7(the season 3 finale).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One-Ice**

"See ya tomorrow," I said walking out of the locker room. The only other person who was I there was Ryan which I was happy that it was only me and him in there.

I got in my car and sat there thinking of what to do, the case had gotten to me so much that I needed to do something. I then decided to go out for a drink. I drove off with all these thoughts in my head, my heart went out to that teenage girl who got raped.

Ten minutes later I went into the bar I didn't see anyone who I know so I went over and sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

Half an hour later I decided to leave because it was too noisy, I couldn't think straight. When I got out of the bar I took a shortcut down an ally-way to my car, but was stopped by this gang of men who blocked my way. When I tried to get past one of them grabbed me and dragged me to their SUV and chucked me I the back. I didn't know where we were when they stopped because on of them had bind folded me.

When they got me out of the car one of the men took my blind fold off and took me inside this house, which I recognized as the suspect's in the case that I was working on.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked scared for my safety.

"We all want a little something from you," Conrad replied walking towards me so I tried to back off but grabbed me and pinned me to the ground.

"No, no, no you can't do this," I said begging them not to.

"Try and stop us," Conrad replied.

He then took my pants off, by this time I had started crying. When each gang member had their turn it got worse, until it was Conrad's turn that's when he brought out a whip and got two members of his gang to hold me up while he was beating me up with the whip. After they had finished I remember being hit over the head with a baseball bat or something like it, then everything went black.

I woke up back in the ally-way where they took me from; I didn't know what time it was. But it was getting close to sunrise, so I decided to go home.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

My apartment 11/19/2005 10:16 a.m., I had slept in, I was two hours late for work. I was happily sleeping when I was woken by the ringing of my cell.

"Hello," I said still a bit sleepy.

"Calleigh you're late, why haven't you come in yet?" Horatio asked me but I didn't answer his question.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:21," Horatio replied.

"Just give me half an hour, I'll see you then. Bye," I replied before snapping my phone shut.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Crime Lab locker room 11/19/2005 10:51 a.m., I sat in the locker room in silence until Ryan came in.

"Hey Calleigh what's wrong?" asked Ryan, coming in and sitting down next to me.

"Nothing," I replied while wiping away my tears.

"Come on you can trust me," he said.

"Don't worry about it!" I replied starting to get angry with Ryan for not leaving it there.

"Look I'm worried about you, I care for you and…and I love you," Ryan said trying to hide the worry in his voice but not succeeding.

I started to cry but walked out before Ryan could see that I was crying.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" Horatio asked me when I walked into him after coming out of the locker room.

"Nothing," I replied wiping away my tears.

"Are you okay to work today?" he asked, I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright to work today. Who am I working with?" I replied.

"You're working with me on a robbery; I haven't been to the scene because this case only just came up," he said.

"I'll just go get my kit and I'll meet you out at the car in five," I replied walking into the locker room and grabbed my kit but never laid one eye on Ryan afraid that I wouldn't want to leave.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Conrad Caldwell's house 11/19/2005 11:15 a.m., when we got to the scene I just froze knowing that this was the place where I was hours earlier.

"You alright?" Horatio asked noticing that I had froze.

"You didn't tell me that the scene was the suspect's from my other case," I replied a bit shakily.

I knelt down to find long blonde strands of hair realizing they are mine I dropped my kit and ran out of the house and sat in the car crying.

"Calleigh are you alright to finish processing the scene?" he asked me nicely.

"No! But I don't want to go back to the lab," I replied wiping away my tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. This story is also my first Calleigh/Ryan Fic but my second CSI: MIAMI Fic.


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back

**House Of Horror**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Summary:** Calleigh is gang raped but doesn't know whether to tell anyone, until one of the gang members is brought in for questioning for the case that she is working on, she looses her cool. Calleigh/Ryan fic. Multiple character pov's.

**Spoilers:** 10-7 (third season finale)

**A/N:** The first part of this chapter is from Horatio's pov.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two-He's Back**

"Do you want to sit in the car?" I asked Calleigh.

"I'll just sit here," replied Calleigh.

"Okay," I replied, walking back into the house.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said to herself.

An hour later I had finished processing the scene that when I got to the hummer I found Calleigh asleep, I put my stuff in the car and got into the driver's side and woke Calleigh up.

"What's going on?" asked Calleigh when she woke up from her sleep.

"We're going back to the lab and you fell asleep," I replied, starting the engine and drove off.

"Oh," said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh and I are back at the lab now, Calleigh is in the break room and I am in the hall.

"Ryan come here," I yelled down the hall to Ryan.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked me.

"Can you take Calleigh home for me?" I asked in reply.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ryan.

"She's just a bit tired," I replied.

I stood there and watched Ryan go into the break room, he then sat down next to Calleigh, talked to her for a bit, she then got up and walked out the door with Ryan following.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye," replied Calleigh when she turned around.

Calleigh looked away from me and as she did, she made eye contact with Conrad Caldwell. Calleigh then ran over to him and stared hitting him saying, "You bastard how could you do that to me!" Calleigh didn't stop until she noticed that Ryan had grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into the break room.

Ryan's POV 

"Calleigh why did you react like that to Mr. Caldwell?" I asked.

"L-L-Last night I…went out for a drink…when I left I t…took a short cut through an alley way…and this gang blocked my…my way I tried to get past but they…they stopped me," Calleigh paused for a bit the continued, "They then dragged me to their SUV…and chucked me in the back of one…one of them blindfolded me then they drove off an…and we ended up at Conrad's house one of them took off my blindfold…then we went inside…Conrad then p-p-pulled down my pants and…and let his gang rape me…when it was his turn he got two…gang members to…to hold me up while he wh…whipped me," said Calleigh breaking down in tears, I pulled her into a tight hug letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, everything's gonna be okay," I said comforting Calleigh.

A few minutes later Horatio came into the break room and sat across from us. Calleigh had cried herself to sleep in my arms.

"Did she tell you why she reacted like that?" he asked.

"She said him and his gang had…had raped her last night," I replied, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I think you should take her home now," said Horatio.

"That's what I was just going to do," I replied.

I left the lab when I got to my car I unlocked it and placed Calleigh in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side and got in then started the engine and drove off. When I got to Calleigh's house I went around to the passenger's side and picked her up, as I picked her up she woke up, then she started to panic.

"Where am I?" she asked confusedly.

"You're at home, you're safe now," I replied placing her back in the car.

Calleigh walked up to her front door and opened it before she walked in she asked, "Can you stay with me so I feel protected please?"

"Okay" I replied a little bit uneasily.

I walked into the house behind Calleigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry this chapter took soooooo long it's just I've been so busy and I have been worrying about going to high school it's my first year.


	3. Note

**Authors Note**

As I am not a fan of CSI: Miami anymore I have decided to stop writing fanfics for the show. I am sorry for those who like my CSI: Miami fics but I have decided to not write anymore because 1) I don't have any passion for them and 2) I don't have much time for this sort of stuff so I have decided to stop this one. I am sorry if you like them but this is my decision.


End file.
